


Only One

by verse2wo



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Friendship, and jackie wasnt fully good, anti and jackie do some fighting but its fine, what if anti wasnt evil but just an arse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Summary: What if Anti wasn't the only one?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Only One

He appeared in the afternoon. His cup of tea against his lips, before he looks up to find several similar faces glancing at him. He waves, tipping his hat at all of them.  
“Greetings,” he signs, British sign language formed from his hands.  
The others glance around at each other, shrugging before looking back at him. He nods, a tablet of paper and pen appearing in his hands. He scribbles down some things, before turning it to the group.  
‘Hello! I’m Jameson Jackson, been mute as long as I can remember. Do you mind telling me where I am?’  
“You’re in Briton, Mr. Jackson.”  
Jameson shakes his head.  
‘Please. Call me Jameson. Mr. Jackson was my father.’  
“I’m going to check the channel.”  
A man with a backwards cap stands and leaves the room. Jameson frowns, before grabbing his tea again. He sips from it, making a face when he finds it has gone cold.  
“He’s not showing signs of magic…”  
“He appears well.”  
Jameson looks at them all. He scratches on the writing pad some more.  
‘You can ask me questions.’  
“Where are you from?”  
‘London. Wonderful city.’  
“How’d you get the writing pad?”  
Jameson looks at it, before tapping his fingers on his lips and mustache.  
‘I don’t rightly know. Apologizes.’  
The man who left bursts into the room, his hat held onto his head.  
“New video. He’s from it. Anti got to him.”  
“We’ll get him. You stay here.”  
.  
.  
.  
Anti wakes up to loud banging. He grumbles, grabbing a shirt off the ground. He pulls it over his head, before answering the door.  
“What?”  
The green magic surrounds him. He’s grabbed by red hands, as he’s dragged to the living room.  
He’s shoved into a chair, as the magic lets off his head.  
“What the fuck is this about?”  
“You know what you did. Let him go.”  
Anti shakes his head. He rolls his neck.  
“What the fuck are you on about?”  
“Jameson! The newest ego.”  
Anti lifts an eyebrow, before looking around the room. He settles on the guy in the vest, squinting at him.  
“Yeah, never directly seen him before in my life.”  
“Then why were there glitches in his video?!”  
“I don’t know, Chase?! It’s not my fault when the editor has fun,” Anti counters, feeling his neck reopen from the stress. “Henrik? You mind changing these damn things. You know how Jackie here feels about me bleeding over the stupid fucking couch.”  
“Not until you release his hold.”  
“Last time I possessed someone I had to cut my way out. Shit got messy. I don’t do it that way anymore.”  
“He glitched in the video, and that only happens when you’re around.”  
Anti growls, feeling the blood sink into his chair.  
“Well maybe I’m not the only glitch then?! It’s not always fucking me. Chase shot himself by his own hand. Henrik killed those patients. It’s not always me!”  
Anti glitches slightly, as the green magic drops from around him.  
“That was low.”  
“Can it, Marvin. Going low is the only way some of you will listen.”  
Anti cracks his neck, rolling his shoulders. He huffs, pulling down his shirt. He walks to Henrik’s office, sitting on a chair.  
“It’s not always me.”  
.  
.  
.  
There are days Anti is glad that his room is soundproof. Mostly anyway, superhero powers are hard to counter. His music blasts in his ears, even without a single speaker in the room.  
A knock makes Anti pause the music. He frowns, shaking his head as another knock comes from the door. He groans, glitching over to the door. He opens it, before finding Jameson before him.  
“What do you want?”  
Jameson tips his head, smiling weakly.  
‘I’ve come to apologize for all the trouble I’ve caused you.’  
Anti reads the sheet of paper, blinking a bit.  
“Oh.”  
He shakes his head, looking at Jameson.  
“Would you like to come inside?”  
Jameson scribbles something down, before flipping it over.  
‘Apologies, but the doctor wishes to check my health.’  
Anti nods, “Yeah. Alright.”  
Jameson smiles, giving a wave before running off. Anti shakes his head again, shutting the door.  
.  
.  
.  
Anti glitches into the kitchen, opening the fridge. He grabs out a Pepsi, cracking it open. Something clatters, and Anti turns mid-sip.  
Chase stares at him, as Jameson waves. A deck of cards is spread across the table, as Anti waves back at Jameson.  
'I'm teaching Mr. Brody euchre, would you like to join us?'  
Chase faces him, eyes wide in shock. He shakes his head rapidly at Jameson.  
Anti half smiles, before sitting down beside Chase nodding at Jameson.  
.  
.  
.  
Anti growls, feeling his neck bleed into his shirt. He glitches into Henrik's office, grabbing a roll of bandages. He goes down the kitchen, grumbling under his breath.  
He unrolls the bandages, pulling off his shirt. He rubs off spare blood, before placing an end at his wound.  
He pauses when he sees Jameson. He glares,at him, flashing fangs.  
"What do you want?"  
Jameson shakes his head, tapping a chair. He grabs his paper, writing his words quickly.  
'Need a hand?'  
Anti moves back, blinking at Jameson.  
"Yeah. I suppose so."  
Anti moves to the chair, as Jameson takes the bandages. He wraps Anti's neck properly, before pushing Anti's hand to the end of it. He runs off, only to return with medical tape. He smiles, taking down the end, before grabbing his paper and pen again.  
'How about some tea?'  
.  
.  
.  
Anti looks at his computer, sighing slightly. He types away at it, before a series of videos pop up. He watches them, learning what they all have to offer.  
His hands are stiff and awkward. Knowing every sign in an instant, doesn't mean he can properly sign them.  
But Jameson's smile when he sees Anti signing to him is worth it.  
.  
.  
.  
Anti lays on his bed, music playing. Jameson sits on a chair next to him. He flips through a book, reading it as the music alternates between 1920s jazz and softer rock music.  
"Jay?"  
Jameson looks over, looking up over his book.  
"Are we friends?"  
Jameson nods rapidly, setting down his book.  
'I'd like to think so.'  
Anti smiles at Jameson, nodding at him.  
"I'd like to think so too."

"Hey Jameson."  
Jameson looks over, waving at Jackie. He smiles, pulling out items to make tea. Jackie walks over, pushing his green hair back.  
'Would you like a cup?'  
Jackie shakes his head, frowning deeply.  
"You should stop hanging around Anti."  
Jameson stills, setting down his kettle. He turns to Jackie, eyebrows pushed together.  
'I beg your pardon.'  
Jackie rubs the back of his neck, looking down.  
"He's not a good person. He's not even a person."  
Jameson frowns deeply, staring up at Jackie.  
'He's been nothing but friendly to me. In fact you all attacked him when I first showed up.'  
Jackie blinks, looking at Jameson's hands.  
"We thought he had possessed you."  
'He didn't. Now if you excuse me. I shall be acquiring tea elsewhere.'  
Jameson leaves the kitchen, grabbing his hat and shoes at the door before leaving.  
.  
.  
.  
Anti leans back on his bed. He twirls a blade in hand, humming to himself. His door slams open, and Jackie stomps in.  
"What did you do?!"  
Anti lifts a brow, sitting up in his bed.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Why is Jameson hanging out with you?"  
Anti shrugs, skidding off the bed.  
"Hell if I know, but he treats me nicer than all of you."  
Jackie flies forward, wrapping his hand around Anti's neck.  
"Whatever you have him under, stop it now."  
Anti swings his arm, slashing at Jackie.  
"I don't have him under anything!"  
Jackie grabs his wrist, before kicking up into the air. He drags Anti from his room, up into the living room.  
"Marvin!"  
Anti struggles against Jackie's grip, before he feels the magic surround him again. He's pushed into the ground, as his blade is taken from him.  
"Stop controlling Jameson!"  
"I'm not! I never was."  
Anti squirms, and the magical bindings grow tighter.  
"Jackie? Maybe he's telling the truth."  
Jackie glances over at Marvin, shaking his head.  
"Don't you fall for his tricks. We both know he's a liar."  
"I haven't felt or seen anything that suggests possession."  
Anti feels the bonds loosen, and he glitches away from Jackie. His neck starts bleeding, as his blade appears in his hand again.  
"I'm trying to live peacefully with all of you, but none of you have given me a chance. Jameson came to me first. He's the only one who treats me like I'm not a monster."  
"You are a monster. If Jack wasn't in a coma, I'm sure he'd agree."  
Anti glitches in place, growling deeply.  
"There you go again. Blaming me for things I had no part in. Henrik put him in the coma!"  
"Bullshit, the video glitches."  
Jackie cracks his neck, staring down Anti.  
"I'm not the editor!"  
Jackie scowls, before flying at Anti again. Anti charges back, blade in hand.  
Jackie swoops up, before diving down to punch Anti's jaw. Anti stumbles back, swinging at Jackie.  
"Aren't you going to help me, Marvin?"  
Marvin glances at the pair as they exchange blows. Anti's neck drips onto the carpet, as Marvin closes his eyes for a moment.  
"I hate that we've come to this."  
Marvin focuses, eyes glowing the same green as Jackie's hair. Both Jackie and Anti are held in place, as Marvin adjusts his stance.  
"I'm going to let you both go, and when I do, you both will be done. Understood?"  
Anti nods, as Jackie scowls deeply.  
"Fine."  
Marvin releases both of them. Anti stumbles, bringing his hand to his neck. Jackie rolls his eyes, before punching Anti in the jaw again.  
Anti stumbles back, as Marvin settles his head in his hand.  
"Really Jackie?"  
Jackie starts to reply, as there's a loud stomping up to him.  
'That sir, was utterly disrespectful.'  
"Jameson. Hey. You don't understand."  
Jameson twitches, glaring at Jackie.  
'I understand that you hurt my friend. I understand that you agreed to a truce and you broke it in moments.'  
"He has you under some kind of possession!"  
Jameson blinks a few times, before stepping toward Jackie. All the color disappears from his skin in moments as he glares him down.  
Jameson yells, voice echoing in their minds despite his lips not moving.  
"That's what you think?!"  
Jameson reaches up, grabbing Jackie. He yanks him down by his hoodie, glaring at him.  
"I can reassure you that the only one in control of my actions is myself."  
Jameson twitches, throwing Jackie back. Marvin catches him before he crashes into the television.  
Jameson turns to Anti, who watches him with wide eyes. The color returns to his skin, as the words fade out of everyone's mind.  
A roll of bandages appears in Jameson's hand. Anti stares at them, knowing how they came into being, as he could do the exact same.  
'Let's get you bandaged up.'


End file.
